Todas contra Miro
by Deanera
Summary: O Caçador vira Caça, em outras palavras... O Conquistador é Conquistado. Os Encantos de Shina fazem o cavaleiro mais galanteador do santuário cair aos seus pés.. Ela aproveita para pisar um pouco, mas quem se machuca é ela... MiroXShina aviso, hentai
1. Chapter 1

Dois anos depois da batalha contra Hades , e o Santuário finalmente estava em paz. Muitas coisas haviam mudado, Zeus, o senhor dos deuses, reconhecera que os atos de Hades contra a Terra eram de sua responsabilidades deter, e por compaixão, e pedido de desculpas também, presenteou Atena trazendo de volta vida de todos os seus cavaleiros mortos em batalha.

Algumas leis também foram abolidas, o uso de mascara para as amazonas se tornou opcional( e é claro que a maioria aproveitou dessa situação). Com isso o namoro também foi permitido. Como dito antes, o Santuário finalmente estava em paz., mas nem todos concordavam com isso...

X.X

Como de costume, Shina se dirigia para as ruínas antigas do Santuário, era um lugar mais escondido, dificilmente alguem a acharia ali, gostava de ir la para treinar, pensar na vida, ficar sozinha, mas ultimamente visitas indesejáveis a estavam deixando muito irritada.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, naquele lugar onde ela considerava como seu único refugio, agora estava servindo de ponto de encontro para Miro e suas "namoradinhas". Ela não agüentava mais, todo dia era uma garota diferente, mais especificamente três, que se "revesavam" entre os dias da semana, e para não atrapalhar e muito menos se constranger na frente deles ela se escondia até que fossem embora, tinha vontade de esganar um, mas o que ela poderia fazer, o namoro agora era permitido.

Sentia um misto de raiva e pena.

Raiva por atrapalharem seu momento só e também por não aprovar as "revoluções" feitas no Santuário, as amazonas haviam perdido o foco, nenhuma delas mais pensava em treinar serio, todas estavam ocupadas demais exibindo-se para os fortes cavaleiros. Até Marin que ela considerava uma das mais respeitadas amazonas estava namorando com Aiolia. Para ela todas essas eram como que traidoras.

Pena, sentia daquelas garotas. As vezes pensava, _"como Miro pode ser tão cafajeste?". _Isso porque ela via que aquelas garotas tinham caráter, via que elas realmente acreditavam nas juras falsas de amor eterno feitas pelo cavaleiro, e que só estavam sendo sinceramente enganadas. Tinha vontade de contar a elas que tudo era uma mentira e que Miro era apenas um galanteador barato, mas não queria se intrometer na vida de ninguém, queria que Miro e seu fã clube ficasse bem longe dela.

Ela estava disposta a achar um outro lugar para refletir, queria se afastar de todo aquele "rolo" mas o que ela menos espera esta para acontecer...

**Continua...**

_**Oi Pessoal... essa é minha 2ª fic... 1ª de CDZ**_

_**Esse cap foi curtinhu...mas os outros prometem**_

_**Então... eu espero que vcs estejam gostando **_

_**Agradeço os rviewes enviados na minha 1ª fic... e pra quem espera hentai, pode ir se preparando XD**_

_**Todo e qualquer comentário é bem vindo tah... **_

_**Beijos até o próximo Cap**_


	2. Chapter 2

O treino diário das amazonas acontecia normalmente...geralmente as amazonas faziam duplas com quem lhes era mais intima, e hoje não foi diferente .

Uma ruiva de cabelos lisos ate os ombros, boca avermelhada de lábios carnudos e olhos grades e expressivos castanhos, conversava empolgada com sua amiga enquanto lutavam.

"Você não sabe Mia!Eu preciso te contar um segredo..."

" Ora então diga... sabe que pode me contar tudo."

"Bom, sabe o Miro, o cavaleiro de Escorpião?" garota faz que sim com a cabeça enquanto a ruiva dá mostra um grade sorriso de satisfação "Nos estamos namorando!! Não é o máximo!!"

Ela havia falado alto demais... ao lado uma morena de longos cabelos negros, pele pálida de tão branca, olhos verdes e traços turcos estava espantada com oque ouvira, resolveu tirar satisfações imediatamente.

"O que você disse??" perguntou indignada.

A ruiva se vira e com a cara mais cínica do mundo devolve...

" Desculpe, esta falando comigo?"

" Sim, estou, quero saber que negocio é esse de você estar namorando com o Miro??"

"Mesmo não sendo da sua conta eu confirmo, é a mais pura verdade..."

" Hãaa, você só pode estar brincando..."

" Como assim??"

"Quem namora com o Miro sou EU!! VOCE É UMA MENTIROSA!

" MENTIROSA É VC QUE TA COM INVEJA..."

"INVEJA DE UMA VARETA IGUAL A VOCE, NEM MORTA..."

" EU VOU T MOSTRAR QUEM É A VARETA..."

Pronto, a confusão estava armada, as vozes estavam alteradas, a vila das amazonas inteira conseguia ouvir a discussão, elas estavam quase partindo para a agressão física quando alguem interfere.

Uma loira de olhos azuis, bochechas rosadas, bronzeada de sol com os cabelos levemente cacheados que estavam bem presos por duas tranças embutidas chegou se entrometendo.

" O que esta acontecendo aqui?? Eu estava do outro lado da arena e consegui escutar que vocês estavam falando meu Miro."

"Como assim SEU Miro??" diz a ruiva irritadíssima.

" Ora, o Miro é meu namorado..."

" Seu uma ova... ELE É MEU NAMORADO!" foi a vez da morena...

" HA HA HA, QUERIDA, ELE NUNCA IRIA PEGAR UMA BALEIA COMO VOCE!" Diz ruiva de maneira sarcástica.

"PELO MENOS ELA NÃO É UMA TABUA! O QUE O MIRO FARIA COM VOCÊ?? PALITARIA OS DENTES??" debocha a loira...

"POIS COM VOCÊ É Q ELE NÃO FICARIA! PARECE MAIS UM MOLEQUE..." rebate a ruiva.

" COITADAS... A SUJA FALANDO DA MAL LAVADA! VOCES NÃO ESTÃO A ALTURA DE CONCORRENCIA... UM MOLEQUE DE SAIAS E UMA BARBIE MAGRELA..." a morena responde afiada.

Dali pra frente os insultos só pioraram o ar superior que cada uma mostrava parecia controlar a vontade de partir para uma luta. De repente uma voz estridente enche os ouvidos de todas por perto.

"**CHEEEEGAAAAAAAA!!" **As três cessaram imediatamente... Era Shina que havia interrompido.!

" **EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS... sera que vocês não percebem que todas estavam sendo idiotas de acreditarem no Miro?? nenhuma, EU DISSE NENHUMA, esta mentindo, porque TODAS SÃO NAMORADAS DO MIRO, ELE NAMORA VOCES TRES AO MESMO TEMPO..."**

As palavras dela saíram como pedras arremessadas para ferir, Shina acabou falando tudo que tinha para falar, não agüentava mais aquela discussão "irritante" que tanto a incomodava, resolveu dar um basta.

Um silencio predominou na arena de treinos... nenhuma das três pareciam acreditar que estavam sendo usadas por aquele que elas achavam se o homem de suas vidas...

A forte e imponente voz do Mestre do Santuário, que agora era Saga, quebrou o silencio perturbador.

"EU ACABO DE CHEGAR PARA VERIFICAR O TREINO DAS AMAZONAS, E DESCUBRO QUE ELE FOI IMTERROMPIDO POR UMA DISCUSSÃO BANAL..." Ele diz do alto da arena elevando o tom...

Silencio é tudo que ele recebe como resposta. Se aproxima das amazonas, vira de costas observando o horizonte como que parece estar irritado.

"Alana..." ( a morena) "Carina..." ( a ruiva) " Elizabeth..." ( a loira) " E... Shina! Por terem causado um dia de prejuízo, vocês terão como penitencia treino extra sexta, sábado, e domingo." diz ele duramente.

" Ei Ei Ei, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Não vou pagar castigo por elas..." Shina parecia inconformada.

"Ahh você não tem nada a ver??" cínico responde " Pois quando EU cheguei aqui, você parecia bem envolvida..."

"..." não tinha oque alegar.

" Segunda, eu quero um relatorio dos treinos na minha sala. Vocês terão ate as 19hs pra me entregar, caso contrario terão mais treino extra na próxima semana..." diz por fim, se retirando.

Shina estava possessa, agora tinha mais ódio do que nunca de Miro, por culpa dele aquela confusão tinha começado, e por culpa dele teria de passar seu final de semana livre treinando com três garotas fúteis, ao seu julgamento! Mas quem sabe ela não muda de idéia?!...

**Continua...**

_**Oii pessoal... aii to tão feliz porque a galera ta acompanhando minha fic... **_

_**nuss esse cap os nervos estavam a flor da pele neh... huahauh Eu tbm AMO Miro e Shina (por isso to fazendo essa fic). P**_

_**Agradeço os reviews mandados, tem gente que já me add ate nos autores preferidos... brigadão gente **_

_**No próximo cap a Shina vai receber uma proposta tentadora e um tanto interessante... ate lah XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Desculpem a demora ta ai mais um Cap._**

5h30 e Shina levantava com grande indisposição, "_droga de dia"_ ela pensava,_ "hoje tenho treino extra por causa daquelas três idiotas!"._

Normalmente, os treinos de sexta começavam as 14hs e terminavam as 18h30 por ser final de semana, nesse dia o almoço tinha um tempo maior e de noite a grande maioria dos cavaleiros e amazonas saim para suas devidas "recreações".

O treino extra era como um castigo, começava as 6h30 e terminava as 19h o tempo de almoço era das 12h as 1h e sem direito de ir ao refeitório próprio para as refeiçoes, elas teriam de comer na arena mesmo.

Não era a toa que Shina estava visivelmente irritava.

Chegava no local as 6h20 todas já se encontravam la, inclusive Saga, que disse que ficaria ate o almoço supervisionando.

As lutas começam e Shina faz dupla com cada uma delas enquanto as que sobravam se revesavam, foram lutas difíceis em pé de igualdade mas no final Shina acabou por vitoriosa, e assim foram decorrendo as lutas!

Finalmente, hora do almoço, um servo trouxe a comida para elas e puderam descançar um pouco, longe do olhos intimidadores de Saga.

" Então... Shina?" puxa conversa a ruiva

Shina apenas olhou como quem perguntasse "o que quer?"

"Tem uma coisa que estou pra te perguntar desde o dia em que houve aquela briga sabe!?"

Shina ainda olhava...

" Eu estava pensando, todas nós agora sabemos que o Miro é um cafajeste"diz com nojo na voz "Mas como você sabia que ele namorava nós três ao mesmo tempo??"

" Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Tem razão, como você sabia??" a loira se manifesta

" Bom, o Miro se acha muito esperto, ele trazia vocês pra um lugar escondido aqui no Santuário, eu não sou uma pessoa muito social, por isso costumava ir la para ficar sozinha e refletir um pouco!"

" Quer dizer que você nos via la com ele??" a morena pergunta estremante vermelha e constrangida

"É eu via..." nesse momento todas ficaram rubras mas a morena mais ainda!

"Mas se sabia que ele estava nos traindo porque não nos contou antes??" disse Elizabeth

Nesse momento Shina parecia um pouco desconfortável, "Bom... eu achava muito errado o que ele fazia, achava mesmo, e por muitas vezes ate quis contar, mas eu sempre pensei em ajudar os outro antes de mim e isso só me trouxe problemas, eu já ofereci minha vida para salvar alguem que eu amava e hoje ele esta noivo da própria Atena!

"Ohh" um suspiro de surpresa sai da boca delas,

"Não brinca! Você gostava do Seiya??" Carina comenta

" Mais que cara Burro, deixar uma gata como você pra ficar com uma, Zeus que me perdoe, Sem-Sal como a Atena!" Foi a vez de Alana

"Ele não me deixou, agente nunca teve nada!"

"É mas mesmo assim, ela pode ser Atena e tudo mais, mas você é com certeza muito mais bonita que ela!" disse Elizabeth com apoio das outras

O comentário fez com Shina ficasse rubra, nunca havia recebido um elogio assim, mesmo que de uma amiga!

"Obrigado" disse meio sem graça " Mas isso tudo é passado, eu já superei esse amor não-correspondido! E sobre não ter falado sobre a o Miro a vocês, bom eu só não queria me envolver com o problema dos outros! Desculpe!"

" É um pensamento egoísta mas com seu histórico é aceitável!" disse Alana

"É, agente é que tem que te pedir desculpas, você não queria se envolver e agora esta aqui!" Elizabeth concluiu

"Tudo bem... na realidade a culpa nem é de vocês e sim daquele escorpião metido a galã!"

" Aii que raiva tenho dele, quarta eu estava aos prantos por descobrir tudo, mas hoje, RMMMMM _**( D:ok isso é um grunido de raiva)**_ Eu quero só é me vingar daquele cachorro!" Carina diz irritada

" É concordo, ele bem que merece um castigo por fazer agente de trouxa!" Alana concorda

"Ele deve fazer isso com todas, imagina quantas ele não partiu o coração?!" Elizabeth.

" Eu queria que ele sofresse o que nos fez sofre... **stap**_**( D: estralo com os dedos)**_ É ISSO!" diz Carina olhando pra Shina

"Isso oque??" pergunta Shina com receio da resposta!

" Shina você é perfeita!"

"Aãã, não estou entendendo!"

" É muito simples, você não esta com raiva do Miro por ele ter te colocado nessa situação??"

" sim, e como!" responde prontamente

" E vocês não estão com raiva por ele ter nos enganado??" pergunta se referindo as outras duas que confirmam.

" Pois então, vamos nos vingar dele, Prtindo Seu Coração" Explica com um brilho maligno nos olhos!

As meninas pareciam ter gostado da ideia mas Shina ainda não sabia o porque dela ser "perfeita"

" Ok ok, vocês querem se vingar e eu também, mas oque que tenho a ver na historia??"

"Ora Shina, você é a única que Miro ainda não conhece, alem de ser muito bonita!" tenta explicar Elizabeth

Ela ainda olha sem entender...

" O que ela quis dizer, é que você é a garota perfeita para fazer o Miro se apaixonar e depois Partir o Coração dele!"

Shina arregala os olhos assustada, como ela iria seduzir o mestre da sedução?? Não, ela Não, qual quer uma menos ela!

" Vocês estão locas, eu não sei me portar, nunca namorei , sou péssima para mentir eu nem ao menos falei com ele algum dia!!Não, Não vai dar certo Não mesmo!"

"Ahhhhh por favor" falaram as três em coro!

" Shina por favor, você é a única que pode nos ajudar!" disse Alana

" As outras amazonas nunca concordariam porque babam em cima dele!" Carina da enfase

" Mas eu nem sei como agir e..." não pode terminar a frase!

" AGENTE PROMETE TE AJUDAR!" Elizabeth parece desesperada

" Cabelo, Roupa, Maquiagem, TUDO!" Carina se manifesta já que entendia do assunto

"Por Favor..." Alana pede por fim...

Shina estava realmente indecisa, tinha certeza de que estragaria tudo e que ele descobriria assim que a visse, mas tinha uma vontade enorme de se vingar e ver Miro sofrer, por ter transformado sua vida num inferno e por ter mentido para quelas meninas que agora lhe pareciam bem mais legais!

Pesou, pensou... e finalmente decidiu!

" Tudo bem..." Uma comemoração se fez no lugar, elas abraçaram Shina que mais uma vez ficara rubra...

"Nos vamos te transformar Shina, a proposito, meu nome é Carinha, mas pode me chamar de Rina se quiser... vocês duas também!"

" O meu é Alana, mas meu apelido é Lana!"

" Meu nome é Elizabeth e... acho que ninguém me deu um apelido ainda..."

" Ótimo, eu vou te chamar de Beth!" diz Rina animada...

" Gostei, eu também vou!" Lana aprova o apelido

" Então ta... Meu apelido então é Beth! "

" Bom... já ta na hora de voltar a treinar..."

E assim continuaram o treino que agora se encontrava mais animado do que antes,e uma nova amizade entre as quatro começou ali...

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Oiii pessoa... nuss obrigada a toda que mandaram reviews, em especial a Bianca que me deu altas dicas... espero que o formato do texto esteja melhor agora, e que voces tbm gostem da minha fic **_

_**Lillith 06, rsrs legal que minha personagem tenha o mesmo nome que o seu, mas ó ela nom ela futil nom ta! tomara que vc goste dela, se quiser me das umas dicas de como ela deveria ser... **_

_**as outras leitoras que estiverem interessadas é só madar review!!**_

_**No proximo Cap a "transformação" de Shina e finalmente seu encontro com Miro**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

5H30. Mais um dia de treino extra, ela odiava acordar tão cedo e logo no sábado, seu dia de descanso. Não reclamava tanto quanto antes, agora conhecia aquelas tres e sabia que eram boas pessoas, o que a incomodava era o "tal" plano de vingança.

" _aii que sera que essas três vão aprontar comigo?!"_ receosa ela pensava.

Como no dia anterior 6h20 e todas elas já se encontravam la.

" Ahhh você chego! Ainda bem... hoje eu trouxe uma surpresinha..."

" Não só a Rina mas todas nos temos surpresa Shina"

"Lena tem rasão, hoje você vai sofres uma _transformação"_

" Hmmm" Gemeu com medo de perguntar " E que tipo de _transformação_ é essa?"

" Você já vai ver!"

" Espera! Espera um pouco, como vocês vão me _transformar_ se hoje é dia de treino?

" Que treino que nada queridaaaa! Você acha que eu vou perder o meu tempo com treino extra quando eu tenho um escorpião pra caçar?!" Rina era sempre a mais escandalosa

" Agente decidiu que vai usar o tempo do treino pra te ensinar umas coisinhas"disse Beth docilmente

" Mas e o Saga?"

" Qual é? Você acha mesmo que ele vai deixar de curtir o sábado dele pra vigiar agente!? E também tem aquele relatorio, basta agente por umas coisinhas a mais e..." Lana não pode terminar.

" E estamos livres do Sr. Poço de Sensibilidade!" Completa Rina com deboche.

" Eu Não sei não..."

" Ahh Shina confia na gente... não é a primeira vez que fazemos isso!

"Bom se você diz Beth!"

Beth é a mais dócil de todas, é tímida e não muito feminina, uma "moleca" por assim dizer. Sua cor preferida é azul por que combina com seus olhos. Não se preocupa com coisas serias, e não tem muita responsabilidade, mas odeia injustiça. Nunca foi egoísta e sempre ajuda quem precisa, mas se "pisão" com ela, ela devolve na mesma moeda. Sua timidez é sei charme.

Conversa vai! Conversa vem! Quando olharam no relógio já eram 7h.

Rina mais que prontamente tirou seu quite de maquiagem e um estojo de corte com tesoura, pincel (para limpar os cabelos caídos), um pequeno frasco de esguicho, uma toalha media, uma revista e um pente fino.

" Que tal??" Ela pergunta mostrando os objetos com entusiasmo.

"Você não ta pensando em..."

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos Rina concluiu.

"Mas é claaaaro que eu vou cortar seu cabelo Amor... Olha só pra ele, esse seu corte ... _Sem corte_, não esta NADA legal...parece que você nunca aparo as pontas desde que nasceu!"

"Ããã... mas eu nunca aparei..."

Rina a olha com o maior dos espantos.

"VOCE NUNCA APARO AS PONTAS DO CABELO??"

"Não! E o que tem de mais nisso?"pergunta Shina inocente.

"Shina é por isso que seu cabelo não cresce" Diz Beth que tinha o cabelo mais cumprido de todas.

" E é por isso que ele vive embaraçado!!" completa Lana que parecia ser a menos sensível.

Lana não era muito delicada, ela fazia o tipo "Bad Girl" apesar de ser naturalista e vegetariana, sempre se vestia de preto e verde, o que a dava um ar agressivo, mas por dentro é uma boa pessoa nunca fora muito romântica, mas é dominadora, e o que é dela ninguém tasca, ela também é adepta da "regra do troco".Ela tem um jeito natural de ser provocante.

"Bom...pra tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez... e hoje você vai corta o cabelo pela primeira vez "

" Aii mas você sabe o que esta fazendo??"

"É claro querida, eu sou antenadíssima em moda. E eu sempre corto meu cabelo, nisso eu tenho pratica! Você vai ficar suuuper fashion.

Rina praticamente obrigou Shina a sentar-se numa pedra mais reta. Ali mesmo ela passou a esguichar agua no cabelo de Shina, abriu a revista numa determinada pagina e observava muito enquanto molhava o cabelo.

"_Hmm acho que vou escolher esse aqui, vai combinar bem com o formato do rosto dela alem de ser bem moderno e super na moda" _pensava a ruiva enquanto olhava a revista.

Ela passou a "trabalhar"! Shina estava receosa mas por incrível que pareça confiava na amiga. Amiga? Então é isso! Já haviam se tornado amigas!

Rina é uma menina extremamente extrovertida e vaidosa, nunca teve problemas em se relacionar, principalmente com meninos, ela é a que havia tido mais namorados nesses últimos 2 anos, alem de ser muito bonita ela é a "Barbie" em pessoa, só com 2 diferenças, ela é ruiva e _A-DO-RA _vermelho. Ela é uma menina Sexy.

" Prontooo!!" Diz com empolgação

" Shina Ta lindooooo!!" Diz Beth

" Nossa Arraso!" Elogia Lana

"Ahh Deixa eu ver! deixa eu ver..."

" Aã amm **(D: respondendo negativamente)** Primeiro vamos fazer a maquiagem aii sim você ve o look inteiro!"

Depois de um tempo termina-se finalmente a maquiagem, Shina já não se agüenta de curiosidade, ela nunca tinha passado por uma experiencia como esta.

"_Sera que esta feio? Sera que eu vou gostar? E se eu não gostar? Sera que elas só estão falando que ta bonito pra eu não brigar com elas? Eu devo brigar com elas?" _

Milhões de duvidas invadiam sua cabeça. _"Aii essa curiosidade ta me matando!"_

"Esta pronta Shina?" Rina pergunto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Não enrola e vira logo esse espelho!"

" Agente vai entender como um sim!" diz Lana.

Finalmente Rina virara o espelho, Shina ficou boquiaberta, ela, ela, ela estava linda!

Não havia mudado muito claro, mas o pouco que mudou fez diferença!

"Eu, eu to com franjinha..."

"Que foi não gosto??"

" Não... Eu amei... E a maquiagem ta tão... leve e tão...

"Sensual?!" Lana diz.

"É...nossa eu, nem mudei tanto mas to me sentindo uma nova mulher..."

" Mas você é Shina , o cabelo muda uma mulher..." Diz Rina se gabando do feito

" Mas calma, agente ainda tem um longo dia pela frente!" Alerta Beth

" É eu ainda vou te ensinar a como provocar um homem..." diz maliciosamente Lana

" haha É e eu ainda vou te dar umas dicas de como chamar atenção do Miro sem ser vulgar..."disse Beth

" Fora isso você vai ter que aprender a como se portar em restaurantes chiques...o Miro é muito sofisticado!" Lana completa

" Sem falar nas roupas... você vai ficar muito sexy!" Rina por fim.

"Ahh quanto a isso tudo bem... eu sou uma ótima "atriz" se é que se pode dizer dessa forma!

Soltam uma gostosa gargalhada... Shina nunca pensou que se divertiria tanto num treino extra...

**Continua...**

_**Oii gente... **_

_**aii desculpa aee galera, eu falei q nesse cap a Shina ia encontra com o Miro mas acabei que não fiz T.T **_

_**ahh é que eu quero que a historia se desenrole bem... ( p desculpa furada)**_

_**Mas então vlw mais uma vez pelos Reviews mandados...**_

_**Agradeço em especial a Carol Coldibeli ( amiga...) que tbm anda me ajudando aee!**_

_**Mas quero pedir que NÃO ME ABANDONEM... eu sei q as vezes agente esquece mas por favor mandem mais reviews pra eu saber o q vcs estão achando da fic!**_

_**Obs: Ahh antes que eu me esqueça, tem nova fic no forno, pra quem é fã Dite e fica na dúvida se ele é ou não é! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Domingo**

**6h 45 – Miro, Casa de Aquário**

"Camus... Camus... ahh abre aee..."

Miro gritava do lado de fora do templo de Aquário, ele estava chegando em casa aquela hora e tinha perdido a chave da porta do próprio templo, como de costume recorria a seu amigo Camus.

"**TOC TOC TOC"**

"ABRE LOGO CAMUS... EU SEI QUE VC TA ACORDADO, NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR PRA FORA... EU TO MORTO DE CANÇASSO!!

"Mais que droga Miro... você sempre faz isso porque não deixa seu templo aberto se sempre perde a droga da chave?!"

"Ora, porquê minhas fãs poderia roubar meus pertences, tem louca pra tudo meu amigo...ãã já que você acorda cedo mesmo posso dormir na sua cama? Obrigado..."

Miro vai entrando na casa de Aquário como se fosse sua, a expressão de Camus é um misto de espanto e indignação pela cara de pau do escorpiano.

"Você não muda mesmo... devia aprender uma lição pra deixar de ser irresponsável!"

"Ahhh coé pingüim... deixa de ser chato... não vai acontecer mais..."

"Foi o que disse da ultima vez..." Camus aparentava irritado enquanto Miro nem ligava...

"É... pode ser... mas pelo menos valeu apena..." Sorri maliciosamente " Camus eu peguei uma loira... mas uma loira...e ainda era amazona..."

" Ok, eu não quero saber das suas experiencias sexuais..."

" Ta bom... mas porque acha que eu to cansado...?!" olha para Camus com seu sorriso de canato.

"Você é um pervertido Miro de Escorpião... devia dar mais valor as mulheres assim como elas te valorizam... um dia vai se apaixona de verdade e aii eu quero ver..."

"Ihhh la vem com esse papo de novo, não roga praga não pingüim ... eu quero mesmo é curtir a vida... Woaaaiiii **(D:ta isso foi um bocejo) **Boa Noite..." diz enquanto se dirigia ao quarto de Camus.

"_Esse escorpião vai ver... ah vai ver..."_ pensava Camus bolando um jeito de fazer o escorpiano pagar por atrapalhar a paz e sossego de suas manhãs todos os fins de semana.

OooooXooooO

**6h45 – Shina, Arena de treinos**

"Ok Shina, é hoje que você vai entrar em ação!"

"Aii Rina parece tudo fácil mas não deixo de ficar nervosa"

" Deixa disso, você ta ótima, parece fácil porque aprende rápido"

" Mas mesmo assim Beth... e se ele não me notar? E se me achar feia... ai o plano vai por agua abaixo..."

" Não diga isso... é claro que ele vai ta achar bonita, você é linda Shina, sem falar nas dicas que te demos, você já sabe como andar de maneira bem charmosa e o Miro não resiste a um charme... fora isso, esse plano TEM que dar certo..." semblante de Lana fica seria e de cera maneira adiciona um tom sarcástico na voz... "Miro de Escorpião TEM QUE PAGAR"

" Concordo... sem dó..." diz Rina

"Nem piedade!..." complementa Beth

" É... eu também quero ver o Miro pagar pelo que fez e ainda faz com as mulheres... por isso vou fazer o meu melhor..."

" É assim que se fala amiga... E eu trouxe uma surpresa..."

"Que surpresa Rina?!"

" Eu comprei uma câmera fotográfica e gravadora de vídeo, um ponto de retorno e uma escuta" Rina diz com a maior empolgação...

" Nossa... pra que tudo isso?"

"Não é obvio Shina?! Agente tem que ter uma prova de que partiremos o coração do "pobre" Miro."

"Obrigada Lana... e além do mais... a vingança é um prato doce e suculento que se come frio... eu proponho fazermos um vídeo com evidencias do nosso plano e e mostra-lo na sua festa de aniversario... pra todos verem o coração do "pobre" Miro se desfazer em pedaços.." diz com falsa piedade."

" Rina seu gênio do mal... é um ÓTIMA idéia!"

"Beth tem razão.. em saber que eu vou ser a peça chave de tudo isso..."

"Obrigado, obrigado.. muito abrigado... Mas vamos por os pés no chão... primeiro Shina você vai usar esse ponto pra gente conseguir falar com você e ficar a par da situação, caso esqueça alguma coisa agente vai te lembrar. A escuta eu vou por na sala de estar do Miro... assim da pra saber o que ele anda falando de você com o _Camus" _ Diz o nome do francês como se vomitasse.

"É impressão minha ou você não vai muito com a cara desse tal Camus?"

" Eu conheço ele... Miro me apresento, eles são melhores amigos...achei bem simpático...é ate bonitinho... mas na época eu estava cega..."

"Ele pode ate ser bonitinho Beth, mas acredite, não presta... nunca conheci um cara mais arrogante... ele tem toda aquela pose de cavalheiro mas não sabe como tratar uma dama... tenho que admitir que que ele tentou me alertar do Miro... mas poxa ele poderia ser mais educado, e também me faltou com respeito, isso eu não perdôo..."

"Nossa, o cara é tão mala assim?"

"Espero que ele não falte com repeito comigo"

"Claro que não... o Camus é super educado... a Rina deve ter pego ele de mal humor...mas isso não esta em questão, agente tava falando da escuta..."

"Claro... como eu ia dizendo... essa escuta vai gravar automaticamente tudo que se passar por la.. e vai para no meu NoteBock .

" Nossa... quanta tecnologia... como arranja tanto dinheiro...?"

" Ahh Beth você é tão fofinha...meu pai não ficava de pernas pro ar antes de morrer... digamos que ele me deixou uma herança que só pode ser movimentada de 2 anos pra cá já que virei maior de idade..."

"Olha... isso que é sorte... eu tenho que trabalhar mesmo"

" Eu também..." diz Beth inocentemente

" Pois eu não... quer dizer, eu não sou muito ligada em roupas e coisas materiais... e o santuário cobre tudo que precisamos pra sobreviver, não que eu não precise trabalhar eu só não quero."

" Shina as vezes você me assusta...O.o" Lena parecia inconformada com a comodidade e simplicidade de Shina

" Ããã... enfim... eu vou hoje por a escuta na casa do Miro... enquanto isso vocês poderiam fazer o relatorio já que o plano se encaixa nele"

" Ok... agente faz... mas antes de você ir, explica pra gente como quer que fique seu desempenho..." Diz Beth

" Prontamente... "

OooooXooooO

**12h – Casa de Aquário**

Camus preparava o almoço enquanto Miro ainda dormia...

"_Idiota... àquele inseto vai ver só..."_

De repente uma idéia veio na cabeça de Camus, sorriu maliciosamente...

" _ahh... ele vive dizendo que tem medo que suas fãs roubem seus pertences... pois bem... vamos ver o que acontece quando ele encontra a casa de Escorpião vazia..."_

Termina de comer e sai de casa para ir falar com Kanon...tinha em mente deixar as coisas de Miro no Labirinto de Gêmeos... só para dar um susto nele!

Enquanto isso Miro acorda... ve que não sobrara almoço e vai para o refeitório aonde acontecia as refeiçoes... aproveitaria para encontra de novo a tal loira e quem sabe não sairia de lá com "sobremesa"

OooooXooooO

**12h50 – Arena de treinos**

"Aii meninas já estou satisfeita... bom... eu vou às doze Casas, na hora do almoço Miro ta sempre paquerando uma Amazona... qualquer coisa eu dou um jeito dele sair de casa...sei lá.. peço pra minha amiga a Mia chamar ele... ele com certeza não recusaria..."

"Ok então Rina... vamos estar te esperando...

OooooXooooO

**1h20- Casa de Escorpião **

Rina andava sorrateiramente pelos arredores da Casa de Escorpião... tinha que ter o cuidado para não dar de cara com Miro se não tudo estava perdido... percebeu que a casa estava vazia... tentou entrar mas a porta estava trancada, resolveu então ir pela janela... mas quando terminara de entrar...

"CAMUS??"

"RINA??"

O espanto era evidente da parte dos dois...

" Ta fazendo o que aqui??"

"Eu?? eu... eu... Ora o que VOCE TA fazendo aqui??" Ela não tinha argumentos...

" Eu?? eu... eu... Ora eu perguntei primeiro..."

Rina abriu a boca pra falar mas não pode... um barulho estridente de uma porta sendo arrebentada não permitiu... eles só puderam ouvir uma voz feminina e um tanto enjoada dizer: _"Nossa Miro, como você é forte...me deixa exitada..."_

Rina estava paralisada, como iria se explicar diante daquela situação...

Camus viu que ela nada fazia e estava tão nervoso quanto ... não queria ser descoberto... a única solução que pensou na hora foi traze-la para junto de si e os dois entraram no guarda-roupa de Miro.

Não tinha muito espaço e era escuro mas pelo menos eles não seriam descobertos...

Mais uma vez ouviram a voz enjoada : _"Aii Miro não vejo a hora de relembrar a noite passada"_

" Eu também Mia... não vejo a hora..." Miro respondeu...

Dali pra frente só se ouviram gemidos e mais gemidos...

Mia? Não podia ser... a melhor amiga de Rina estava dormindo com Miro... _"Mas que vaca... tudo bem eu não me importo mais que ele esteja com outras mulheres... afinal eu não tenho mais nada com o Miro... mas a Mia não sabe disso... como ela pôde trair minha confiança assim... dormindo com meu oficialmente 'namorando' ?" _pensava Rina indignada. _"Essa eu não vou perder... eu vou gravar isso e jogar na cara dela... ela vai ver essa cadela..."_

Já Camus não pensava nisso... sabia que o amigo era um galinha e dos piores... mas o que incomodava era o fato de estar assim tão perto de uma mulher linda como Rina... ainda mais ouvido o que eles estavam ouvindo... a imaginação de Camus ia longe... não sabia se conseguiria se controlar tendo o corpo da amazona colado ao seu de maneira sensual...

" _Maldita hora que puxei ela pra cá... mais que merda... mesmo sem saber o Miro só me mete em confusão... droga... por que ela tinha que ser tão linda?..." _a cabeça de Camus estava a mil enquanto tentava segurar seus impulsos ... resolveu conversar para ver se esquecia um pouco a pele macia de Rina

" Rina..." disse sussurrando

Ela apenas olhou...

"Me diz... por que ta aqui...?"

" Só se me disser primeiro!" ela respondeu no mesmo tom

" Tem que prometer que não vai falar pra ninguém..."

" Ok"

"Eu queria dar um susto no Miro por que ele sempre esta jogando os problemas dele pra cima de mim, então eu ia pegar seus pertences e colocar no labirinto de gêmeos, ele ia achar que alguma louca roubou tudo..."

" hihi..." ela riu discretamente " Você é bom... é realmente uma ótima idéia...

" Mas e você?"

" Jura não contar também"

"Sim" Ela não iria contar realmente seu plano... mas inventaria outro qual quer

"Bom.. eu vim aqui pra ver se tinha alguma prova de que o Miro estava me traindo, ouvi por ai que ele tava com outra... eu nem gosto mais dele mas tenho uma reputação a zelar, não quero ser chifruda... pensei que acharia uma calcinha ou algo parecido... acabei pegando no pulo... e ainda estou gravando em áudio..."

Calcinha... foi o suficiente pra fazer Camus imaginar mil coisas... lentamente ele começou a se "mover"

"..." Ela sentiu uma leve pressão contra a coxa...

"Camus... o que é isso??" ainda sussurrava mas sua entonação era diferente

"... desculpe foi inevitável..." Disse Camus mais constrangido que nunca, estava vermelho de vergonha...

" Seu pervertido... não sabe mesmo respeitar uma dama..."

"O que você queria eu sou homem... to praticamente agarrado com uma mulher linda e ouvindo o que não devia ... acha que é fácil pra mim..."

"Não interessa isso é uma total falta de respeito..."

"Shhhh...Fica quieta... parece que eles acabaram..."

"..."

Um momento de silencio se fez... mais uma vez Mia falou: _"Te espero hoje de noite mais uma vez Miro... preciso ir..."_

"Eu te levo ate a vila Mia..."

Silencio mais uma vez... esperaram ate ter certeza de que foram embora... quando finalmente Rina saiu do armário sem a menor delicadeza.

"SEU PERVERTIDO!!"

"Shhhh não grita... eu já disse que não foi minha culpa..."

" Não?? você me levo pra dentro desse armário espremido... inevitavelmente agente fico colado, daí..." Rina fez um sinal com o dedo levanto o mesmo... Camus não sabia onde enfiara a cara...

"Camus de Aquário você esta perdido na minha mão... todas as amazonas e inclusive Atena vão saber que tipo de pessoa é você... eu tenho a prova disso na escuta onde gravei toda nossa conversa..."

"NÃO... pra Atena não por favor...eu nem sei o que poderia acontecer ela é muito feminista acabaria me castigando seriamente... Olha eu faço qual quer coisa..."

Ele conseguira tentar Rina

"Qual quer coisa??"

por um momento ele se arrependera de ter dito isso mas...

"É... qual quer coisa..."

"hmmm Interessante...eu não mostro isso a ninguém em troca de uns favorezinhos seus por um mês... fechado?"

Camus sabia que estava terminando de se afundar mas fazer o que... não tinha escolha...

"fechado"

"Ótimo... pra começar... você não me viu aqui... preciso ir... agente se ve em breve..."

Saiu pela janela e foi ao encontro de suas amigas... não pode por as escutas ou Camus a deduraria... se tinha uma coisa que ele não admitiria era um plano desses contra seu amigo de infância... mesmo sobre risco.. mas ele serviria de fonte... guardaria a gravação por precação caso ele quisesse fujir do acordo... agora teriam mais um problema já que Miro esta devidamente "encantado" por Mia... Shina teria que abusar de sensualidade... afinal Miro era assim... se achasse uma melhor era com essa que ele ficava...

**Continua...**

_**Oii gente... ahhhh eu sei ...eu seii... eu prometi o encontro mas... T.T aii eu me empolguei tanto... e eu não podia deixar de lado os casais secundários... mas calma ta quase lah... no proximo eles vão se encontrar... é certeza... e a Carol Coldibeli **_

_**pode confirma... ( ela me ajudo na ideia do proximo cap)**_

_**Falar nela ... Muito Obrigado Carol... você me deu uma luz numa hora de desespero... hauahuaha**_

_**Mais uma vez desculpe, e também pela demora... eu demorei mais nesse por que sabe como é... provas, provas, trabalhos e maisss provas... e quando tudo isso terminou... teve o IminMatsuri - cem anos de imigração japonesa... gente sem coments... foi demais...**_

_**Mas ate o proximo cap... e SIM Miro vai ver a Shina...e sim... ele vai fazer qual quer coisa pra se proximar dela...**_


	6. Chapter 6

(legenda)

"**bla bla bla" - **fala da Shina no ponto

"Bla bla bla" - Fala das meninas no ponto

_bla bla bla –_ Flash Back

"_bla bla bla" -_ pensamentos

**Domingo - 2h25 pm**

Rina ia em direção a arena de treinos onde encontraria suas amigas... lembrava-se da primeira vez que viu Camus...

**--Flash Bakc--**

_Camus entrava irritadíssimo na Casa de Escorpião, Miro havia aprontado mais uma das suas..._

"_Miro... você não tem noção do perigo... eu ainda mato você..."_

" _Opa... peraaiii, que houve Camus... não vê que eu to com visita..." diz olhando para Rina que estava ao seu lado..._

" _Eu não quero saber... eu só sei que tem uma louca invadindo minha casa atrás de você..."_

"_Que? Como assim Miro??"_

"_Ahh nada não querida... é ...deve ser uma ex namorada louca mesmo como o Camus disse... a proposito esse é Camus meu grande amigo..." falava tentando esconder o nervosismo, não queria mais confusão pro seu lado..._

"_Não vem com essa de grande amigo não... eu tenho que ficar livrando sua pele toda hora... namora três ao mesmo tempo e ainda consegue trair... você não tem caráter mesmo Escorpião..."_

"_Eii veja lá como fala do Miro... ele é fiel sim e eu confio nele... eu duvido que ele seria capaz de me trair muito menos namorar escondido..."_

"_É isso mesmo querida... eu só tenho olhos pra você... e o Camus ta é com inveja por isso fica falando essas mentiras..." Diz abraçando ela com o sorriso mais cínico do mundo._

_Camus não podia acreditar como ele conseguia ser tão cara de pau... se antes estava nervoso agora estava a ponto de explodir..._

"_MIRO VOCE ..." fazia sinais como se o pescoço de Miro estivesse em suas mãos... "_

_VOCE..." parecia que Camus iria estrangu-la-lo a qual quer momento. _

"_VOCE... AHHHH ...VOCE AINDA VAI PAGAR MIRO..." já não pensava em medir palavras..._

"_VOCE NÃO VAI TER SEMPRE AS SUAS VADIAS PRA TE DEFENDER... UM DIA VOCE VAI PAGAR CARO..." saiu pisando duro e extremamente decepcionado com o amigo..._

"_Mais que grosseria desse seu amigo viu... como ele ousa a chamar Rina de Foc(1) de VADIA..." __Rina estava irritada com a falta de respeito de Camus_

"_Ahh Calma querida ele só tava de mal humor... vai ver como ele é um cara legal..."_

"_Pois eu não quero vê-lo tão cedo... "_

" _Ok, mas que tal agente para de falar dele em?!"_

_Miro abraça Rina que se acalma imediatamente... e ficam por ali namorando..._

**--Flash Back--**

"_Você era muito burra mesmo Rina..." _pensava ela ao se lembrar de que defendera Miro na época... Resolveu que não contaria do pequeno "deslise" de Camus no armário... ela prometeu que não contaria a ninguém,e iria cumprir sua promessa, apenas diria que encontrou com Camus e que por isso não pode por as escutas... mas que ele ajudaria de alguma forma...

OooooXooooO

**Doze Casas do Zodíaco -3h**

Miro caminhava pelas escadarias de Aries... estava voltando da vila das amazonas, tinha acompanhado Mia até lá e precisava falar com Mu para que consertasse sua porta...

"Mu... você esta ai?"

" Miro?! Ola, que surpresa... por favor entre."

Miro entra enquanto Mu fecha a porta, convida Miro para sentar...

"Aceita uma xícara de chá?... eu acabei de fazer..."

"Ah não obrigado... na verdade eu vi aqui pra pedir um favor mesmo..."

"Um favor?... se estiver ao meu alcance..."

" Ah eu preciso que conserte minha porta de novo... eu perdi a chave mais uma vez e precisei entra, pra isso tive que quebra-la... XD"

"rsrs Tudo bem Miro... eu vou começar a cobrar... você me pede isso praticamente todo mês..."

"É que eu sou meio esquecido...Mas em quanto tempo ela ta pronta?"

"Hmm... são três horas agora... acho que daqui a quatro horas eu consigo consertar.. afinal essas porta é de um material muito resistente... só mesmo cavaleiros de Ouro pra derrubar..."

"Ótimo sete horas então eu volto pra escorpião... enquanto isso eu vou treinar um pouco com o Camus na arena(2)...Tchau Mu e mais uma vez muito obrigado..."

" Por nada... eu estou livre a tarde mesmo... Tchau Miro..."

OooooXooooO

**Arena de treinos – 6h45**

"Shina você esta Linda... ta super sexy... o Miro vai babar..."

"Aii Lana... Ainda não sei o motivo de eu ter que usar uma roupa tão reveladora..."

Shina realmente estava um tanto provocante mas sem deixar de ser meiga, ela usava um vestido Roxo listrado na vertical em branco regata com decote formato coração no estilo _pin-up _ apertado ate a cintura e rodado depois que terminava na linha acima dos joelhos. Nos pés calçava um sapato_ peep toe _roxo também...

"Shina quantas vezes vou ter que explicar... a idiota da Mia ta com ele... se você não forçar a barra ele só vai te achar mais um rostinho bonito..."

" Mas como eu vou forçar a barra se eu vou dar um corte nele??"

"Shina... é como a Rina disse... a Mia é o tipo de menina fácil... Miro só ta com ela porque é bonita... ele gosta de desafios, tanto que conquistou cada uma de nós..."

"Beth ta certa... você entendeu bem o que vai fazer?"

"Sim..."

"Ótimo... vou falar com o francês... ele vai ter que dar um jeito do Miro te ver passar..."

"Nossa... quando disse que ele ia ajudar não achei que fosse tanto... o que fez pra ele colaborar??" pergunta Lana com um tom de malicia...

"Eu tenho minhas cartas na manga... bom eu vou indo... te falo no ponto(3) quando for pra você vir..."

Rina se dirige para a casa de Aquário mas no caminho vê Miro e Camus treinando na arena dos cavaleiros de ouro, eles pareciam terminar o treino e cada um rumava para sua casa...

"Shina...Shina... é agora... eu nem precisei falar com o francês... eles estavam treinando... Miro ta indo pra casa... pode vir..."

"_**Ok eu vou indo... me deseje sorte!"**_

OooooXooooO

**Escadaria de Escorpião - 7h**

Camus despedia-se de Miro e subia as escadas ate sua casa, Miro viu que sua porta já estava pronta... estava a um passo de entrar em casa quando viu...

Shina andava de maneira charmosa e fingia não estar nem ai para Miro...passou por ele e apenas o olhou de canto... o cavaleiro quase girou a cabeça para acompanhar os movimentos daquela mulher tão linda.

Ele continuou a olha-la e percebeu que se dirigia para sala do grande mestre... resolveu esperar que ela voltasse... como não sabia quando, ficou ali imaginando quem seria aquela deusa exótica que tanto chamara sua atenção...

"_Nossa... eu nunca vi uma mulher tão adorável e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo... eu preciso sair com ela... com certeza essa mulher vai ser minha..."_

Já Shina estava ansiosa...

"_Essa não... o Miro nem veio atrás de mim.. sera que me achou feia? Aii o que eu faço agora?!"_

Esperou ter certeza que estaria longe o suficiente para que ele não a ouvisse e recorreu ajuda das amigas...

"_**Beth, Rina, Lana... não deu certo o Miro não veio falar comigo o que eu faço?"**_

"Calma Shina... você ainda vai passar pelo templo dele na volta, quem sabe ele não fala com você ali... entrega primeiro o relatorio e deixa acontecer..."

" _**Tá bem Lana... estou quase chegando... vou parar de falar antes que alguem me escute..."**_

"Ok"

Shina entra na sala do grande mestre e o vê sentado, era Saga mas estava um pouco estranho a seu ver...

" Oi Saga eu trouxe o relatorio que me pediu..."

Saga estava pasmo... nunca tinha reparado como Shina era linda... e aquele vestido mascava bem as curvas da amazona, principalmente dos seios, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu decote...

" Ããã... Saga? Tudo bem?... eu disse que trouxe o relatorio..."

"Ã? ahh sim..." parecia que tinha finalmente acordado " É... pode deixar aqui na minha mesa Shina... vocês estão dispensadas dos treinos extras..."

" Obrigado... com licença..."

"_Cara...Saga me disse que umas das meninas iria entregar o relatorio mas não me disse que seria a Shina... e ainda tão linda assim... eu preciso conquistar essa mulher..." _

Sim...aquele não era Saga... este estava resolvendo assuntos referentes a empresa da Sta. Kido. Na ausência dele o irmão ficava no seu lugar... poucos sabia disso apenas Camus, Mu e Shaka...Kanon foi pego de surpresa pelos encantos de Shina

Shina saia da sala do mestre quando avistou de longe um homem de cabelos azuis encostado em uma pilastra... Era Miro, ela finalmente parecia confiante, faria tudo como fora instruída...

Um degrau após o outro e já se aproximava de escorpião, quando...

" Oi " Miro resolveu puxar conversa...

"..." ela nada falava...

"Estava entrando na minha casa quando eu vi você e me perguntei: O que um mulher tão linda como você estaria fazendo na Sala do Grande Mestre?"

"..."

"Se não quer responder não precisas ..."

"_que tal te dar sustinho Miro..."_

"Fui entregar um relatorio..me envolvi em uma briga de três garotas que alegavam ser namoradas do mesmo cavaleiro.. acabou sobrando pra mim..."

"_O que? Putz... só pode ser a Elizabeth, a Lana e a Rina, melhor terminar logo com elas antes que tenha mais confusão..."_

"A_- _Ahh sim... a proposito... meu nome é..."

" Eu sei quem você é Miro de Escorpião...toda Vila das amazonas sabe.. você é muito falado..."

"Serio? E já te falaram como eu sou bom de cama?" perguntava com o tipico sorriso de canto maliciosamente...

Shina apenas o olhou e ele entendeu como seu comentário fora infeliz...tentou consertar

" hahaha é brincadeira... eu nunca falaria isso pra uma dama como você..."

"_Idiota... que cara mais ridículo... to com vontade de socar essa sua cara de pau..." _Shina pensava

"Mas então... sera que posso saber seu nome??"

"Meu nome não é pra sair da boca de qual quer um... eu preciso ir agora...Passar bem!" e sai andando mais rápido...

Miro estava indignado... nunca levara um fora antes... claro já namorou meninas difíceis, mas todas elas aceitaram sair com ele logo no primeiro encontro...

" _Qual quer um?? com quem ela pensa que esta falando... agora é questão de honra... essa amazona vai ser minha namorada custe o que custar... a primeira coisa a se fazer é descobrir seu nome..."_

Shina saia com um belo sorriso no rosto... tudo saíra como planejaram...agora era só questão de tempo ate se encontrarem de novo... mas ainda teria que bolar um plano para isso... pelo menos a primeira parte já tinha sido executada com sucesso...

**Continua...**

_**Oii pessoas... XP... cara eu to meio que me escondendo... errei muito no ultimo cap e pra compensar postei logo outro... quero agradecer as criticas feitas pela Lillith 06... é sempre ruim receber criticas mas pelo menos eu tomo jeito...**_

_**Gente...não desanima... eu sei q a Lana e a rina parecem nojentinhas mas elas são legais sim... só tem um temperamento dificil**_

_**e Porrrr Favoooorrr Mandem Reviews T.T eu preciso de criticas mas tbm de incentivo( muito mais eu diria) **_

_**No proximo cap o Miro vai correr atraz pra saber o nome da Shina e mais uma ves o cara de pau entra em ação XD**_

_**(1): Foc – significa nada mais nada menos que fogo em romeno... é tipo a armadura da Rina (falta de criatividade é fogo ¬¬)**_

_**(2): Arena- ok, tem duas arenas... uma é das amazonas onde Shina ,Lena, Beth e rina estão e outra para os cavs. de ouro, afinal eles são mito mais forte e precisam de uma arena mais resitente.**_

_**(3) ponto- me refiro ao ponto de retorno que a Shina vai usar para ouvir as meninas..**_


	7. Chapter 7

6h30 e a arena do cavaleiros de ouro já estava sendo usada, a rotina de treinos começara de novo.

Os Cavaleiro se dividram em duplas para treinar e como sempre Miro treinva com Camus...

"Acorda Miro" e assim que disse Miro levou um soco em cheio.

"Aii ... ou Pinguim pega leve..."

"Pega leve Nada... você ta meio aéreo dês de ontem a noite... aconteceu alguma coisa?"

" Aff nada escapa de você? ... Bom aconteceu... eu..." se sentiu envergonhado por dizer "euleveiumfora"

"O que?? ... eu não entendi nada... fala direito..."

"Ahhh que droga... EU LEVEI UM FORA ta bom assim?"

o Aquariano estava pasmo... e um sorriso torto de deboche se formou em seu rosto

"Você... Miro de Escorpião levo um fora?? Ahh Finalmente uma mulher com o juízo perfeito... hahahahahaha"

" Não tem graça nenhum... ¬¬ ela pensa que pode fugir de mim mas esta enganada aquela mulher ainda vai ser minha..."

" Ok.. haha ... e quem é essa 'tal' mulher?"

"..."

"Bem... eu ainda não sei..."

"o.O... hahahahahaha Aii Miro você é o único que consegue me fazer rir hahaha como assim você levo um fora e não sabe de quem é?"

" Bom eu sei quem é... mas acontece q eu não sei o nome..."

"hmm e como ela é?"

" Ahh Camus ela é linda... tem o corpo perfeito... o mais interessante é q ela é bem exótica.. tem o cabelo verde... linda"

" Cabelo verde..." Camus pensa um pouco. "Miro essa amazona não é amiga da Marin?!... eu já vi ela conversando com uma amazona de cabelos verdes"

" Ahhh Camus... você é um gênio... a Marin conhece praticamente todas as amazonas do Santuário com certeza ela deve saber quem ela é, melhor ainda se forem amigas..."

" Ã... ok... mas é melhor voltar ao treino ou Saga vai nos chamar atenção"

Depois do treino Miro teve a idéia de seguir Marin no refeitório enquanto era horário de almoço...

" Shina... a quanto tempo... acho que estamos a uma semana sem nos falar... você cortou o cabelo... ficou muito bonito..."

"Obrigada Marin... na verdade conheci umas garotas que me fizeram esse favor...são ótimas meninas... quero que conheça elas mais tarde!"

"Claro... sempre bom fazer novas amizade..."

Enquanto Shina e Marin conversavam animadamente Miro observou de longe a conversa e finalmente viu Shina

"Que sorte.. eu não acredito que a Marin é mesmo amiga da amazona... Aiolia pela primeira vez você fez algo certo na vida... arranjo uma ótima namorada... eu vo lá é agora..."

a conversa fluía entre Shina e Marin quando Miro apareceu atrás de Shina Marin arregalou os olhos...

"Miro??"

" Marin... que coincidência... eu queria exatamente falar com essa sua amiga aquii...

"Miro??"

Miro prepara seu melhor olhar e a voz grave fica sensual... olha profundamente para Shina e diz...

" Oi! "

"nossa... o Miro aqui... sem mais nem menos... eu não esperava que ele fosse me procurar , o que que eu faço? O que que eu faço?...espera , não... isso é bom... eu tenho que aproveitar... vou entra nesse joguinho...se ele pensa que vai me seduzir esta muito enganado..."

"Oi Miro..." ela disse de maneira seca...

"Ahh então... eu ainda não sei o seu nome... sera q pode nos apresentar Marin..."

" Ãã... claro... Shina esse é Miro de Escorpião, você deve conhecer... e Miro essa é Shina de Cobra ela é chefe da guar..." Marin não pode terminar, Miro a interrompeu...

" SHINA?? ESSA AÍ É A SHINA DE COBRA??"

" Sou... porque? Algum problema?"

" Ah ...er.. não.. é que eu conheço você como a Mulher Cavaleiro... não esperava que a "Shina" fosse assim..."

" Ohh então... se decepcionou..."

" NÃO... não... muito pelo contrario... eu me surpreendi..."

Shina não pode deixar de corar.. pela maneira que Miro falou ele parecia ter realmente achado ela bonita...

" Bom... eu to vendo q to sobrando... vou falar com o Aiolia..."

" Ótimo.. queria mesmo falar com a SHINA sozinho..."

Ela engoliu seco aquelas palavras.. Miro parecia um predador, ele a olhava de forma faminta e sensual... um arrepio passou pela sua espinha...

" Eu... não sei o que quer falar comigo Miro...não temos nada pra conversar..."

" Como não?... acha que pode me encantar desse jeito e depois sair..." ele usa seu sorriso galanteador...

" Nossa... nunca tinha reparado como ele era bonito... mais o que é isso Shina trate de acorda..."

"Olha Miro... não me leve a mal... mas se quer mesmo alguma chanse comigo vai ter que me conquistar... e já aviso que sou bem difícil..."

" Tudo bem... eu gosto de desafios... e eu te desafio a sair comigo..."

" Sair com você??"

"Sim... hoje.. que tal?"

" Droga não sei se é uma boa idéia..."

"Ãh.. eu não sei..."

"Por favor... eu pago..."

ela não se conteve ao ver a carinha do Miro... ele estava quase suplicando...

"hmm ta bem... me encontra as 20h e não se atrase..."

" Com certeza eu não vou... e .. ah.. fique bonita pra mim..."

Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Shina... mais uma vez ela sentiu aquele arrepio...

"Ahh Zeus me ajude..." Shina pede em pensamento

" è hoje que essa amazona não resiste ao meu charme..." pensa Miro usando seu típico sorriso

torto

**Continua...**

_**Gente... MILL PERDÕES... POR FAVOR... eu sei eu sei... eu demorei uma eternidade... mas é q nas férias ( estudo ainda) eu tava sem saco xD, depois eu fui acampar, depois eu encontrei uma beta (Bih t amooo) e deus uns probleminhas...e depois fiquei sem luz um dia.. e só agora foi...**_

_**desculpa mesmo galera... T.T**_

_**Mas ta ai... espero q gostem... **_

_**Beju **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pessoas.. desculpa o erro do ultimo cap. alem do q ele saiu curtérrimo... vo tentar melhorar nesse!**_

_**Encontro?? Hauhauauah (como eu sou do mal)**_

* * *

"Idiota..." xingou Rina..

"Cafajeste..." Lana estava irritada.

" Insensível..." Beth também não se conformava...

"O que aconteceu meninas?" perguntou Shina que voltava a arena de treinos depois do almoço.

"Hump... Acredita que o idiota do Miro termino comigo e falou que..."

"Que a relação tinha esfriado e..." Lana completou Rina, mas não completamente.

"E que ele sente muito por isso, mas não dá mais! Ele disse exatamente isso pra mim..." terminou Beth

"Pra mim também..."

"E pra mim também!... Que filho da P..."

"Olha a boca Lana... mesmo que a gente não conheça a mãe dele não tem culpa de ter um filho assim..."

"Ahh qual é, Beth...ele nem vai se ofender mesmo... todo mundo aqui é órfão!"

"Não importa ,eu vou vingar vocês, eu... tenho um encontro com o Miro hoje..." Shina disse incerta de que elas aprovariam.

"O.O serio??"

"Ããh Serio... porque Rina?" ainda estava cautelosa...

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Isso é DEMAIS!"

" Cara, Shina! Como você conseguiu isso?"

Shina explica como tudo aconteceu e as meninas só ouviam atentas, Rina já pensava em que tipo de roupa Shina iria usar, Lana já imagina as artimanhas que ela teria que aprender para seduzir Miro, enquanto Beth se lembrou de algo importante...

"Gente.. não podemos esquecer das escutas e da câmera!"

"Bem lembrado... a gente não pode deixar você sozinha!"

"Rina não sei se isso vai ser necessário, com tantas dicas que vocês me deram, eu até que me sai bem... e outra, talvez eu fique confusa com vozes na minha cabeça..."

" Mas é só uma forma de prevenir Shina... e se você ficar na duvida de como agir quando ele tentar te beijar?"

"Espera ai... beijar? Quem foi que falo em beijo, Lana?"

"Ahh Shina ate eu sei que o Miro com certeza vai tentar te beijar..."

"Mas Beth eu nunca..." uma voz a interrompeu .

"SHINA DE COBRA , ELIZABETH DE PYXIS(1) , ALANA DE BOÖTES(1) E RINA DE FOC ESTÃO PRESENTES?"

"Quem quer saber?" Lana logo respondeu com rispidez

"Sou servo e mensageiro do Grande Mestre... ele deseja vê-las imediatamente..."

Um frio correu a espinha de todas... será que Saga havia descoberto algo sobre o relatorio?

Olharam-se com receio e então seguiram o mensageiro até o 13º templo.

Ao chegarem, todos os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam presentes, formados em ordem com suas armaduras. Muito estranho! Algo não estava certo!

Miro notou rapidamente que, Shina, a tal amazona de cabelos verdes, entrava no templo. Tratou de abrir seu melhor sorriso, demonstrando a satisfação de vê-la.

Saga permanecia em pé, imponente como sempre, ele olhou duramente para as 4 amazonas e pôs-se a falar.

" Vejo que todas estão aqui... devem estar se perguntando porque chamei vocês aqui juntamente com os cavaleiros de Ouro!"

"Bom... eu estive lendo o relatorio de seus treinos extras, ficou muito bom..."

Uma sensação de alivio passou por todas...

"Mas não o suficiente para me enganar..."

Elas enrijeceram.

"Sinceramente,eu nem pedi muito, mas vocês parecem não gostar muito de treinar a ponto de inventar um relatório, por isso resolvi mudar um pouco o treino de vocês!"

"Com todo respeito, Sr., mas mais treino extra não vai adiantar, já que não funcionou da 1º vez. Temos consciência de que somos fortes o suficiente para executar tudo que esta escrito nesse relatório!" Disse Beth educadamente.

"Hump.. dúvido..." Um Mascara da Morte debochado resmungou, recebendo um olhar ostil da amazona.

" Exatamente, Elizabeth de Pyxis... se se julgam tão boas como esse relatório, mostra então que não tenho outra escolha se não coloca-las em treinamento intensivo com os cavaleiros de Ouro!"

"O que?!" Lana exclama indignada. "não pode fazer isso, nós nem temos classe definida, nosso nível esta entre prata e bronze, a não ser a Shina."

" Não interessa o nível,o importante mesmo é o cosmo que emana. O Mestre tem autoridade suficiente para definir sua classificação. A vontade de Atena intercedida pelo Mestre é regra no santuário..." Shura se manifestou.

"Que se dane as regras!" murmurou Lana, alto demais

O olhar de Shura era de espanto num misto de raiva.

"Ora, vejo que alguém precisa de disciplina.!" Ele se dirige a Saga. "Com sua licença, mas pelo que entendi, vejo que seremos mestres temporários destas amazonas. Com sua permissão gostaria de ser responsável pela amazona de Boöte."

" É exatamente isso, Shura... tem minha permissão, essa amazona precisa mesmo aprender a ter respeito"

" Como é que é?"

"Lana, cala a boca, se não quiser piorar a situação pra você!" Rina cochichou para a amiga.

" Bom, Cavaleiros, como as amazonas são em 4 cada uma será "vigiada", assim dizendo, por 3 cavaleiros. Com exceção de uma... mais alguém se disponibiliza?"

" Eu escolho a Shina.." duas vozes ecoaram no templo

Imediatamente, Kanon e Milo se olharam, no início confusos, mas depois decididos. Podia-se ler no olhar dos dois que não estavam dispostos a entregar a "guarda" de Shina.

" Muito bem! Shina de Cobra será supervisionada pelos cavaleiros Miro de Escorpião e Kanon de Gêmeos , meu irmão. Mais alguém?"

" Eu, Aldebaram de Touro, me habilito! É melhor proteger a Srta. desses dois Casanovas(3) Hahaha..." comenta com humor Aldebaran, arrancando risadas de alguns presentes.

"Pois bem. Shina, você já esta dispensada, mas, antes, escolha uma das casas para se hospedar, o treinamento intensivo exigirá isso!"

Shina olha com espanto para Saga, que parecia se divertir com isso. E agora, pra qual casa ela iria? Na de Milo, para cumprir com o plano, mas correria o risco de ser assediada de maneira mais íntima; na de Kanon, um desconhecido que não tinha a menor idéia de porque a escolheu, ou Aldebaram, homem aparentemente assustador por seu tamanho, mas com um sorriso inocente como o de uma criança?

Olhou para suas amigas como quem esperava uma resposta... a resposta veio na palavra balbuciada pelos lábios rubros de Rina.

" Miro"

Ela entendeu.

"Eu escolho a casa de Escorpião!" um sorriso torto se formou no rosto de Miro e como quem dizia 'Viu?' olhou pra Kanon.

Assim, Shina partiu para sua casa arrumar suas coisas para se mudar para Escorpião, mas parecia que seu encontro com Miro não sairia hoje.

Sucessivamente, as amazonas foram "distribuídas". Camus se ofereceu para "vigiar" Rina, afinal, agora seria uma troca de favores: ela não contava nada sobre o incidente dos dois e ele não pegava pesado com ela. Ela também teria como guarda Aiolia e Afrodite, mas moraria na casa de Camus, obviamente, para manterem o trato em segredo, já que Aiolia morava com Marin, e Rina era alérgica a flores.

Lana, entretanto, se sentiu a mais azarada, ela pegou Shura, Shaka e Mu, três cavaleiro que, com certeza, não se dariam bem com ela. Ela foi praticamente obrigada a morar com Shura, pois Mu já abrigava Kiki, e ela também tinha problemas alérgicos com incenso.

Já Beth ficou por último. O próprio Mascara da Morte se ofereceu, no intuito de irritá-la. Seria divertido para ele. Dohko, percebendo as intenções do cavaleiro de Câncer, também se ofereceu . Mas, mesmo assim, ela teria que morar na casa de Câncer, já que o cavaleiro de Libra viajava muito para os Cincos Picos. Nesses momentos, Aldebaram se revezaria para supervisioná-la.

A partir do dia seguinte, já se instalariam em suas devidas casas...

**Continua...**

* * *

_**E aii pessoas.. gostaram? Não? Ahh é pq eu tirei o encontro deles? Tudo bem, eu já sabia hahaha**_

_**Mas vejam o lado bom.. agora que as coisas esquentam.. xD**_

_**Bom.. no próximo, vamos ver como será a chegada de cada uma... e mais um barraco da Mia**_

_**Mais uma vez obrigado pelos reviews e não parem de mandar **_

_**Bejuu**_

_**(1)Significa Bussola, é uma constelação...**_

_**(2)Significa Pastor, também uma constelação...**_

_**(3)Foi um escritor aventureiro italiano que conquistava todas as mulheres da cidade usando os mais diversos disfarces, freqüentador de bordeis diz a lenda que a cada noite ele se envolvia com 60 mulheres incluindo as freiras mais jovens e sempre escapava ileso da prisão por heresia e fornicação, era chamado de colecionador de mulheres.**_


End file.
